one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro Vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque
Spyro Vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque is Episode 4 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. The melee is a fight between Spyro from the Spyro the Dragon series and Sir Daniel Fortesque from the MediEvil series. Description It's the knight in shining armor against the fire-breathing dragon! What will happen? Will the knight slay the dragon or will he fall in battle? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Character Select Fight Gallowmere Graveyard Sir Daniel Fortesque was taking a walk through the graveyard when he noticed what appeared to be a small dragon in the distance. He was shocked. He didn't know dragons existed. The dragon looked harmless anyway so he ignored it. On the other hand, Spyro was alarmed by the walking skeleton in armor. He thought it was an enemy and began to approach it with a fierce look on his face. Dan was now convinced that the dragon was dangerous so he got out his sword and shield and prepared to fight it. WHO'S THE STRONGER HERO? FIGHT! Spyro breathed fire at Dan who got knocked back at was hurt a little by the burns. Spyro breathed some more fire but Dan was able to block the flames with his shield. Dan ran at Spyro and began slashing him numerous times until Spyro caught the sword with his mouth. Spyro pulled the sword out of Dan's hand, threw it away and whacked Dan with his tail across a nearby fence. Dan landed on his feet safely, but saw Spyro charging at him with his horns, Dan tried to block this with his shield, but it slipped out of his hand as Spyro crashed into it hard with his horns out in front. Dan was disarmed of his primary weapons, but it was not over yet. Dan pulled out a battleaxe and threw it at Spyro, who easily dodged it. However, the axe began to return to Dan and he caught it while running towards Spyro and caught it, allowing him to hit Spyro with the axe various times. The last swing sent Spyro into the air, but he spread his wings and began flying to stay airborne. Dan pulled out his longbow and fired arrows at Spyro, but they all missed as Spyro avoided them. Spyro flew down to where Dan was and charged a powerful fiery blast. Dan started to freak out but saw his shield lying on the ground nearby. He quickly ran towards it, picked it up and held it up in front. As soon as Spyro unleashed his fiery breath, Dan performed his Daring Dash to sprint forward while holding out his shield and make impact with Spyro as soon as he let loose his flaming blast, causing an explosion. As the explosion ended, Spyro got up and looked around for his opponent. He saw Dan attempting to get up and found his chance. He charged into Dan with his horns, brutally damaging him and sending him flying a long distance. Dan got back, only to see Spyro charging at him again. Dan had to think fast, he pulled off one of his arms and threw it at Spyro, who failed to see it. Dan's arm hit Spyro in the head and he tripped and fell over. It took Spyro a while to get back up again. As he did, Dan had already reached him while holding his large iron hammer. Dan swung the hammer at Spyro, who was sent flying far into the sky due to the impact. He was eventually out of sight. K.O.! After gathering up all of his dropped weapons, Dan continued on his quest. Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sony themed One Minute Melees